nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fractures
Fractures is the eighth episode of Nexus Academy's first season and the eighth episode overall. It premiered on September 4, 2015. Plot November 13, 5016 Professor Wing watches the comatose Ender, and discusses his condition with Fergus McLeod, who tells her that unfortunately Ender is not recovering. Ender himself finds himself in a strange dream of prison, where he meets a mysterious young girl who tells him he will need to come to terms with his part in order to wake up. A confused Ender finds himself remembering a time in prison, and his role in his parents death. After acknowledging his mistakes, the dream dissipates. In real life, Professor Wing begins to depart when Ender abruptly awakens as his vitals go crazy. He yells for a pen and paper, and as nurses restrain him Professor Wing grabs the noted materials for him. Ender scribbles something onto it before returning to his coma, which a worried Professor Wing pockets. Dakota, still worrying about the consequences of his grey-green blood, is wandering aimlessly through the halls when he is stopped by an uncharacteristically nice Annabel, who asks him to the dance. Though Dakota is confused and suspicious, he eventually accepts the invitation, wanting to step away from all the darkness for a few hours. Lock Reach is in his dorm, staring mournfully at his sword. Fergus happens to be passing by in the hallway, and hears Lock mutter to himself about whether or not he will be caught. Intrigued, Fergus attempts to listen in, but instead stumbles into the room. A suspicious Lock immediately assumes Fergus was sent by Quincy to spy on him, but Fergus assuages these fears. The two awkwardly strike up a conversation about their time at Nexus, speaking of their time there. Lock confesses he is worried he has jeopardized his friendship with Quincy, and Fergus speaks briefly about his fear of rejection. Fergus agrees to keep his sword secret before departing to ask out Erica, at Lock's suggestion. Quincy is working diligently in the library, trying desperately to crack the code keeping them from the location of Arthur Quon's belongings. Dakota enters and applauds his progress, but reminds him he has Creature Club. Quincy voices his plans to skip this meeting, but Dakota is adamant he attend. He points out that Quincy is just afraid of dealing with his feelings for Claire. Though Quincy denies this, he chooses to attend the meeting, allegedly to prove that he has no feelings for Claire. In the Courtyard, Erica awaits the arrival of John so they can work on their project. Instead she is approached by a nervous Fergus, who after a bit of delay asks her to the dance. A happy Erica accepts and he departs for his hospital shift. John, who saw the whole thing, then approaches, and questions Erica about it with uncharacteristic curiosity. She tells him what happened but refuses to elaborate further, and the two awkwardly proceed with their work. Quincy enters Creature Club, which has been in session for 15 minutes. An irate Claire greets him, though he is well received by Finn. They then resume their activity by summarizing situations in which survival is necessary. When it is Quincy's turn for stating a scenario, he immediately "kills off" Claire. Enraged, she in turn "kills him off" as soon as possible. He points out that he would've survived, a point she contests. Eventually, he tells her the creature would've killed her for talking too much and they begin arguing. Finn ends the activity and pulls them over. In the corner, Finn points out that a kid named Tom would've been the one to die in most of the situations, which Quincy and Claire agree with, stating that Tom "sucks". He tells them they are out of the Club until they work out their differences. A desperate Quincy asks if there is any way they would be let back into the club. Finn breezily tells Quincy he would let them back in if they went to the dance together, which the two awkwardly agree to. Finn then returns to the main club and leaves an awkward Claire and Quincy together. At midnight, Professor Wing awaits somebody in the courtyard. She is met by Rohlandu who is none too pleased to be meeting her. Professor Wing expresses concerns about having all the students in one place during the dance, saying it is asking for trouble from the killer. Rohlandu tells she is counting on it- and that even if a few students die they will have the killer by the end of the day. A shocked Professor Wing protests, but Rohlandu is adamant. Desperately, Professor Wing reminds Rohlandu that the murders match some which occurred a few decades ago. Rohlandu tells Professor Wing that if she ever insinuates this again, she will personally kill the ex-telepath. The headmistress then departs. Professor Wing removes the drawing from her pocket and stares briefly at it, shuddering. She then tears it up and tosses it into the fountain, and the episode ends. Guest Cast Co-Stars *Craig Selbrede as Vanessa Wing *Craig Selbrede as Rohlandu Yung *"Sue Storm" as Annabel Steel *"Clint Barton" as Finn Heckley Trivia *This is the first episode to not have been entirely directed by Craig Selbrede. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes